


Thor Gets Pregnant

by GiselleAwesome



Series: Thor Adventures [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Death, F/M, Love, M/M, Multi, Pregnancy, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiselleAwesome/pseuds/GiselleAwesome
Summary: Spoilers for Avengers: Endgame!! Thor experiences a new and unforgettable journey with touching life lessons.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a very starry night in outer space where the Guardians of the galaxies space ship was currently floating around to the well known Guardians of the galaxy theme song Come and get your love.  
Drax, Mantis, Rocket, Peter Quill, Nebula, Groot and Thor were all sitting in their chairs arguing about what planet they wanted to go to. Gamora was long gone because not only did they decide to let Thanos kill her in the current time line…. but also the Gamora from the past had run away once she saw how ugly Peter Quill was (okay it could have been because she’s still evil and he’s silly okay).  
(But we can agree he’s ugly).  
Some would consider it a way to drag them into the plot but at this very moment Thor realized he hadn’t had his period in like five months!! And all asguardians get it!! “Holy f bomb I need a pregnancy test!!”  
The guardians all looked at him with surprise, but it was far too awkward to really say anything.  
Thor grumbled but some fans might have thought it was his enormous tummy. “I need one right now!!!!” He was so red from the awkwardness.  
Everyone looked around at one another and then rocket spoke up. “Yeah so we don’t have any of those on this ship because no one is having naughty times!!!” Rocket looked suspiciously around just Incase and then was like “no one!!!!”  
“Besides you’re a boy!” Quill stated, but Drax slyly corrected him. A man lol !  
Thor suddenly was having a flashback to before rocket had come found his drunk self in new asguard on planet earth. Everyone had thought he was on loa but he was still having secret naughty times with some of the other avengers just like in Thor gets rabies (my other great novel but I didn’t have a beta reader then).  
And in this particular flashback he was seeing none other than his super iron boyfriend tony and their secret kind of not secret girlfriend pepper!! And they were not using condoms!  
Thor gasped, “oh no!!!!!!!!” He started crying because the infinity stones had turned Tony’s brains to marbles and he died all sad and stuff… so no child support! “Who will it learn tennis from!”  
Rocket smacked the poop out of him, “ Listen, Drax has been through this before!”  
“WHAT!!!” Everyone shouted, surprised except for Drax and Mantis. Oh and Groot just said I am Groot lol… but he meant what you know.  
Drax didn’t say anything but he didn’t deny it and was kinda awkward smiling and winking at Thor like hint hint, but who knows what he’s hinting.  
“Don’t just sit there, tell Thor something that will help him through this!” Quill was being bossy again because he thinks he’s the captain lol  
Drax took a long loud sip out of his chocolate chip milkshake and then looked at Thor long and hard, “You’re screwed.” He laughed like hahahhahahaaa and then some of the others did too because they live in space and they’re just rude okay. “But, If you need to make a phone call…”  
Thor grabbed the cell phone from Drax, it was pink and had a big pink flower on the back of it. Something up with Drax haha. Thor quickly dialed peppers number, so quick that he misdialed a few times.

Pepper was watering her plants when Thor called, Morgan was eating cheeseburgers because Hogan is just buying them whenever and wherever because Tony’s death totally destroyed him. “Hello Thor my secondary honey boo hubby.” Pepper was supportive of his decision to go to space because she gots the money, cha-ching cha-ching!!  
“Omg pepper I think I’m pregos!” Thor was like crying so she thought he was drunk again.  
“You’re a drunk!!” Pepper growled, “Get an abortion!!!”  
“But, But I think it’s Tony’s!” He whined But it sounded so freaking awful that pepper didn’t even feel bad she just like held the phone away from her ear.  
But then she like pulls it back and is like “you’re just jealous that I had Morgan!!” And hung up. Wow very mean right, I would say it another way but someone would get my fan fiction removed again.  
But then some really dark thoughts went through her head and she’s like well there is pet semetary! So she went and researched the book and founded out the location. “I’ll bring you back tony!! I’ll bring you back!” Lol but Morgan’s like what mommy?  
And she’s like just kidding. And Morgan cried! But whatever she’s like five right, ha.  
So pepper called hogan back over and is like watch my child duhhhhhh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventure continues!

Chapter 2  
Pepper was driving down that super busy road in pet semetary where that little boy got hit and the people speed, she even almost got hit like fifteen times! 

 

She was spraying febreeze in her car like every ten minutes because she had a dead body in the back seat, it was a good thing she’d bought two twelve packs of febreeze air freshener lol.

 

Pepper kind of peeked at Tony’s body a few times with naughty thoughts but was also kind of grossed out so don’t worry she didn’t do you know what.

 

“God damnit!” Pepper cursed all sailorly like when she saw that there wasn’t a road to pet semetary. For a moment all the fans thought maybe she’d drag the body but oh no, she drove that car through the forest!  
Her car looked like it was from Jurassic Park by the time she was done but at least she didn’t have to walk and pet semetary was so creepy there were all kinds of graves with rocks stacked on them.  
And she did it, oh yes she did, she buried tony in pet semetary!!!!

 

Meanwhile, in space, Groot and Rocket were measuring Thor’s prego belly with one of those cloth rulers. Except this one was from space so it measured pregnancies (since you know people always be getting pregnant in space lol).  
“It looks like you’re about five and a half months along.” Rocket stated, putting his equipment back in his nurse box. He also put his nurse hat back in the box and closed it.

 

“I am Groot!” Groot grumbled because he’s a teenager and come on let’s face it they’re lazy.

 

“So are you guys going to deliver my baby? Last time I had a kid Jane bore it.” Thor admitted, but he left out the part about rabies. And the part about having his last child taken away from him. And the part about the child’s name always changing because he couldn’t remember it. Let’s face it, he’s a awful father and this child will probably be taken away as well.

 

“Heck no!” Rocket laughed a little because of several reasons that we won’t talk about for the fan fictions life sake.

 

“I am Groot?” Groot said, he was pretending to not know English just like some people I know, but hey. 

 

“But, Earth is boring!” Thor whined, he even hated new asguard because they didn’t have fancy clothing anymore and the buildings were awful looking. “I have ptsd” he lied, but they kind of knew.

 

“You’re not having babies on my ship!” Quill was such a rude captain lol “I don’t need no nasty water on my floors when your belly burst!!”

 

Suddenly Thor and Quill were like fighting and a punching and at one point Thor even grabbed storm breaker and it was looking really bad, but drax punched the poop out of both of them “stop it!” He hollered so really loud, then drank some chocolate milk. “Thanks omg like that was stressful! You’re prego you shouldn’t be fighting” he told Quill.

 

“Thor’s the one that’s pregnant” Rocket corrected him. It was awkward.

 

Drax squinted his eyes at Quill like so squinty “are we positive?” Lol but groot like pointed at Thor’s belly, it was still awkward okay.

 

“We’re taking Thor to Tchalla and Shuri,” nebula interrupted them all looking all serious but also kinda constipated, but that’s just how she looks and is completely normal.

 

Thor like started kicking stuff like rockets nurse box and groots video games and even some of the sleeping bags that they use to sleep in, he was throwing a awful tantrum. “Why does everyone want to take me back to earth!” He screamed so loud that everyone in the ship could hear him so mantis came in too. Everyone is in this small as heck room, you know.

 

“Because none of us want to be parents!” Quill spoke for the team and not even one of them disagreed.

 

“Babies are loud.” Rocket nodded.

 

“And ugly.” Drax added, Mantis was leaning on his arm looking all gangster nodding her head in agreement. 

 

“And Quill And I need to look for Gamora!” Nebula said, so Groot just started a list of reasons. That way Thor can stop asking hahaha. They hung it on the refrigerator.  
Everyone then sat down in their respective seats and listened to some of Quills favoritist songs while rocket typed in the cooridinates.

 

Back in Malibu, it was storming and kind of spooky just like in a scary movie. There was some lightning to and yes it was definitely raining. Dramatic effects hahahahaha.

 

Morgan was already asleep in her bunk bed made of gold (because they’re so riiiiich). Pepper was in the living room smoking some of the good old green to calm herself down because what she did earlier has her kind of pooping blocks (if you know what I mean)lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More spaced out for my first commenter ever!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nebula and T’challa meet!

Chapter 3  
The sun was just coming up in Wakanda and T’challa was making some coffee with the seasonal chick coffee creamer from Delight. He was also admiring his super rich and techie kingdom. “Everything the light touches is my kingdom, meoooow!” He said meow at the end as kind of a nod towards his super hero name, Black Panther, rawrrrr! Lol

T’challa had no idea that his day was about to get super exciting so all he was wearing was a robe, the fan girls were so estatic that they were almost glued to his windows with their own drool.

He pretended not to notice since this is suppose to be Marvel movie-verse!  
“Good morning brother!” T’challa’s little sister Shuri was a super techie little girl that I personally love sooooo much! “I made you another new costume!”

“Yayyyyyyy!” The both of them cheered happily and gave each other high fives. They’re such a great family!

But then they heard the ship landing outside and were both a little nervous. Usually when people visit big fights happen. Like in Black Panther and infinity war. 

T’challa didn’t bother changing, he just threw on his best red royal cape and marched out to his enormous yard. He looked straight fabulous, until he saw the ship. “Oh nooooo” he kind of whined. He liked being an Avenger but they always use him!!!!!

The Guardians of the Galaxy walked one at a time out of the space ship. Some of them waved and all of them had fake smiles on their face, trying to be nice you know. Thor came out at the end wearing a xxxl nightie so no one could tell he was looking kind of huge.

It was awkward for a moment and Quill kept making small waves and finally Nebula broke the silence “Thor’s pregnant.” She looked constipated, still.  
Everything was silent still, but something was happening! Deep inside T’challa’s heart! He was falling in love with Nebula!! He’d never seen anyone like her before and she was his favorite color, Blue.

T’challa practically pranced to them, only wishing to impress Nebula, rawrrrrr!! “What can I do to assist you, meow.” He also kind of purred.

Incredibly, and also coincidentally, Nebula just so happened to be into the cat thing. She even winked at him!!!

Quill cleared his throat all loudly and was like, “Thor is pregnant!!”

“Oh, oh yeah, yeah.” T’challa was trying to calm his hormones down, but he couldn’t get it down. Hahahaha. “Sounds like a job for Shuri, my brilliant sidekick and sister!!! Meow!!” He purred once more.

 

Inside Shuri’s laboratory, the odd group was gathered around Thor and Shuri.

Thor was sitting in one of those chairs that are in doctors offices sometimes, with the stirrups. Everyone else was taking a very good look.

“Well, it looks like about six months along.” Shuri confirmed what everyone already knew, it had taken a few weeks to get to Earth. “It’s a boy!!!” 

“Spoilers, why!” Thor screamed and everyone else laughed. He didn’t think it was fair that it was a boy so his eyes glowed blue and he shocked him into the opposite gender with his lightning.

“Thor discovered a new superpower!” Rocket said and then his mouth hung open. It was totally shocking.

“Do that to me!” Drax is trying to make everyone have a heart attack, holy poop.

Thor tried, but he was worn out from doing it to his own unborn child. “Okay, maybe later.” It was seriously the most awkward moment ever.

Quill put one hand on Thor’s arm and used the other one to pat him on the back. “Well, good luck buddy. I hope everything comes out okay. I’ll be in space looking good.” Ha, you wish, Star Lord!

The Guardians began walking away to get back on their ship, except for Nebula and Rocket. Quill noticed and turned back around looking like a tryhard. He sure did think he was in charge of everyone! “Nebula! Rocket!”

“I’m staying with Thor!” Rocket stood all proud and determined. 

Quill didn’t bother waiting for Nebula to answer, let’s face it, he never does. “Say that again!” He cheered, but didn’t give Rocket time. He ran straight to the ship just in case Rocket changed his mind.

 

That very same evening, Nebula was just chilling in T’challa’s sweet living room. It looked almost like the library in Beauty and the Beast. A chandelier hung in the middle of the room and there were books all around them in a circular fashion. But, on the ceiling walls instead of pictures of baby angels, there was pictures of baby panther angels. Rawrrrr!

Nebula was wearing one of the guest nighties, but it looked more like a pretty little gown. (Lol what the heck) She was just sitting there kind of posing, but she was really waiting for T’challa to come check that out. She knew he would.  
A purr came from behind one of the curtains by a window that like just so happened to be open. “Meowwww.” T’challa flirted.

Nebula winked, and we know where this is going but I’m not typing it in here, that way I don’t get my fan fiction removed this time!! Lol!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you all soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues!’

It was like oh my god so early in the morning, like I want to say 3 am, but it could have been earlier. And here Rhodey was, knocking on Peppers door. And it was not because he wanted to get butt naked and sunbathe on her beach, either. 

 

Pepper opened the front door looking all stressed as heck, lol. “Rhodey, you’re like not going to believe this but like I brought Tony back from the dead!” She was tripping out because smoking the you know what makes you freak out ten times easier. 

 

Rhodey recently actually saw the movie Pet Semetary! And oh he didn’t like that they like changed the plot. So he said, “Sometimes, Dead is better.” Wow, that’s some Jud stuff right there. 

 

“Rhodey!” Tony was all excited to see Rhodey and had just like come walking up, he looked really dead because he had been underground for a while. One of his eyes popped out of the socket, Pepper popped it back in for him. “Thank you” He said lol.

 

Rhodey didn’t know what to say!! Sure, his best buddy smelled like a pile of rotting corpses, but he seemed just like his old self aside from that. Well, aside from the eyeball. “Come inside!!” Pepper urged him to come into the house so what the heck he did.

 

Everything is looking okay, okay, so Rhodey looking around and doing his thing all nodding and stuff. Checking stuff out, you know. “Nice, nice,” He’s saying, looking at all the golden stuff. Golden chairs, golden chimney, golden cheeseburgers that Hogan had specially handcrafted, himself, for Morgan. You know, golden everything!

 

“Tony left us a lot of money,” Pepper told him and they just kind of nodded because he was soooooo wealthy and they were so well off, but now he’s back. You know what that means, but anyway.

 

“Why?” Rhodey has looked around first to make sure Tony wasn’t close enough to hear and was kind of whispering. Tony was sitting in one of the golden chairs kinda looking like his flesh was barely holding on. Gross!

 

Pepper got all close and put her hand in front of her mouth, how secretive! “Thor is pregnant!!!” Rhodey be all like for reallllll? And Pepper is like duhhhh? Why would she lie or even bother?

 

“Okay listen chickie, Thor is a drama queen AND a liar!” Rhodey was real. I like it. “He lied about getting rabies, he lied about his powers and now he’s lied about getting pregnant!” 

 

Pepper didn’t know what to say about all the brutal honesty, but no time to worry about all that because she looks over at Tony and he’s eating Hogan! Like, he’s dead people! Dead! Zombie Tony is like totally eating his guts!

 

Sam, Scott, Ava and Bucky were all just chilling together. They had such a small fan base that all they could do was hold hands and have hope together, lol.

 

Ava was scrolling through the news on her phone trying to find some way they could prove their superheroism. 

 

Scott was having second thoughts again, “omg I just don’t need to go to jail again guys. Come on look at my plot line, half the time I’m in jail or house arrest! And I was totally alone for five years too!” 

 

“Okay okay lets buy a farm then,” Sam suggested and they all kind of thought about horses and cows and all the free eggs they would get, like honestly guys I didn’t know that chickens could lay so many eggs per week okay.

 

“Let’s do this!!” Bucky was thinking mostly of how excited his best elderly pal Steve would be, but he put his fist into the soon to be circle of fists. Sams and Scott’s were there but they look over at Ava and she’s reading something on her phone so they scurry over because must be pretty good!!

 

It was a article about Hogan totally being found gutted. We know what happened but that doesn’t mean they do so shhhhh!  
“What the heck?” Sam said, “He looks like a bad batch of lasagna” he said because they posted a picture too.

 

A few days later, T’challa woke up to like everyone showing up in his kingdom. For a moment he thought maybe Thor had had the baby and he’d have to hold it up for everyone to see. 

 

“Bro, I love your pals but is this a family reunion?” Shuri asked, she had a handful in her lab looking at her stuff and it made her kind of salty.

 

“Meow” He said because he had no clue.

 

“Hogan’s dead, Hogan’s dead!!!” It was none other than Peter Parker, the worst marvel character of all, shouting. And about a background character! 

 

“It’ll be okay, he was a background character when he died so maybe he’ll get his own tv show just like Phil did when he died.” Bruce Banner was highly intelligent but now he was nerdy Hulk. So he knew that chances were, he wasn’t dead.

 

“Some of us think that this was a personal attack on superheroes!” Ava whined, But honestly a lot of the characters are just bored!!

 

“Let’s kill the beast!” Shouted Red Skull, whom had traveled all the way from   
Vormir. 

 

It was silent as heck because everyone’s around him, they know he’s a bad guy. Suddenly everyone beat the poop out of him and I mean everyone. 

 

Sam tossed his shield at him. Ghost like just kept kicking and smacking him, wishing she could phase and stuff still. 

 

Thor electrocuted him, Bucky shot him.   
Clint shot a arrow through his head and then all of a sudden tony zapped him with his unibeam.

 

That was when everyone found out he’s alive!

 

And well, Red Skull is like not lol.


	5. Chapter 5

Thor shoved everyone out of his way and kicked Red Skulls dead body out of the way and huggled Tony! “My wifey!” They had gotten married in Thor Gets Rabies to hide the fact that Thor had lost his virginity to Jane Foster. It’s a long story but I am rewriting it.

 

Tony surprised the whole group once again by trying to take a huge chunk out of Thor’s neck, but Thor didn’t notice because he pulled away to take a good look at him. “Tony are you wearing make up?” He asked because Tony looking so dead. 

 

“Tony’s dead!” Rhodey had walked over to break the bad news.

 

“NOoooooOo!!!” Thor cried, it was worse than the first time. But he saw that the arc reactor wasn’t glowing and Tony’s eye kind of fell out again and knew it was true. He politely put Tony’s eye back again, but it fell out again.

 

“That keeps happening, we probably need super glue or something.” Rhodey stated.

 

“Mr. Stark!” Peter Parker came dashing over and they all kind of cringed at the mere sight of the kid. Peter ran right up to Tony and gave him a super big hug!

 

“Should we stop him?” Nebula asked   
T’challa but he was like nah, because the kids annoying.

 

“Okay, that’s quite enough,” Ava had a heart, so she was trying to warn Peter and pull him away but it was too late Tony was biting the heck out of the kid and it was sooo gross.

 

Like he had bit his arm and wasn’t letting go, his teeth were wrapped around that kids arm like a bear trap. He growled and Peter screamed, finally Thor zapped Tony with some lightning, but only after Peter had almost lost his entire arm. (Lol)

 

“Brains!!” Tony laughed like it was a joke.

 

That afternoon, Shuri and Bruce were in the laboratory smoking and drinking because the events earlier just kind of shook them up. They were also treating Peters arm that was dangling by some flesh. 

 

“I’m going to lose my arm aren’t I!” Peter was sulking like a little well I can’t say the word.

 

“No, no we’re going to super glue it back on.” Bruce was trying to make him feel better. “The procedure worked for Tony.”

 

“Bruce, Tony is dead.” Shuri tried to tell him, but didn’t have much hope since half the team was in denial. 

 

Thor was sitting in the extra beautiful kitchen that literally looked just like Beasts kitchen in Beauty and the Beast. He was wearing tighter clothes because he was more proud of his pregnancy and was showing off. He’d also cut his hair and beard because he knew he looked fine in Thor Ragnarok.

 

Thor was attempting to feed Tony some regular frosted flake cereal, but every time he brought the spoon up to Tony’s mouth Tony tried to bite him.

 

Thor threw the whole bowl of cereal, “why do you keep trying to bite me! I’m your hubby !” He was prego too, jeez Tony.

 

“I won’t bite you.” Tony lied and Thor being a blonde believed him and put his finger in front of his face. Moments later he was in the laboratory as well. 

 

Bruce and Shuri were pretty drunk at this point, but they tried operating on him anyways. Unfortunately his finger was superglued back on backwards. But he didn’t notice, “I can’t believe he lied to me!”

 

“He bit Peter and ate Hogan you idiot!” Bruce almost felt like the old school hulk, but stayed the same for comedy purposes.

 

At this very moment in the United States, one of my personal ocs, also known as Thor’s son in the last fan fiction, Natalie Odinson, was getting ready to take off for his latest mission. He was going to kill Thor for his mother, Jane!

 

Jane had died from all the bad diseases she had caught while doing all those bad things in the other fiction.

 

Natalie was a very unhappy individual. Not only did he have a girls name, his parents were failures and his uncle raised him until he died because Thanos like killed him!!! He had tattoos of crosses all over his body and dreaded hair and looked kind of like Rob Zombie.

 

He had recently found out about New Asguard, which is conviently located on Earth. So, he went and rented a 2018 Jeep Wrangler and started his first road trip!

 

When Natalie reached New Asguard, he was largely disappointed because it looked nothing like Asguard. Actually have you ever seen that town in Moby Dick, it kind of looked like that. (Thor’s actor was strangely in that movie as well wtf)

 

He walked around looking scary as heck because he’s muscular because he wants to kill his father. “Where is my father!!! Thor!!” He screamed, it grabbed some attention lol.

 

One of the villagers got Valkyrie and she was so beautiful, I love her almost as much as I love Shuri. “Thor went to outer space, stupid!” But rude as heck lol!

 

“Space?” Natalie looked up at the sky and sobbed a little because he couldn’t fly.

 

He would find his father, he would!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farewell again, Tony!

Romance was in the air in Wakanda and several weeks had passed since the last gruesome incident. The couples were all spending loads of time together and the non couples might have been a little jealous, but that’s why they should try to hook up so let’s not dwell on them!

 

Nebula and T’challa were spending so much time together that it was almost normal to everyone at this point. He was always purring when she was around.

 

Bruce and Shuri had also recently hooked up, but they had kind of exchanged rings over some drinks so no one knew if it was real or not.

 

But, most importantly Thor was trying his hardest to rekindle his romance with Tony in the safest ways possible. But it was like walking on eggshells because this new Tony was a mean sucker. 

 

Like for example, Thor tried taking him fishing and it seemed to be going okay. Thor sat on the other side of the boat to avoid being bit, but hey. They caught a lot of fish, Thor was so happy he was daydreaming. He looks over and Tony is eating the fish they just caught and Thor threw up everywhere.

 

Another time, Thor attempted to go on a quiet little walk with him, but he ended up attacking someone’s child!

 

So, Thor decided it was time to have a conversation. He knocked on Tony’s door but walked in anyway “Tony, my fairest one of all!” He threw the blankets off the bed and screamed in horror so Rocket, Ava And Peter the cringe came running.

 

On the bed was like a very nasty looking pile of gore, no one was sure if it was Tony or someone that had the misfortune of meeting him. Thor puked everywhere again and began sobbing.

 

Rocket felt bad and was putting his cute little raccoon paws on his knee and looking adorable. “It’s going to be okay, Thor.” Such a softie lol

 

“Tony has some strange eating habits, though” Peter spoke and it made the fans want to dig their nails into there heads because he’s sooooo annoying!

 

Suddenly the sound of a car horn pulled them all out of their sorrow, “have you guys ever seen a 2018 Jeep Wrangler in Wakanda before?” Ava asked and they all knew they never seen a car here period. 

 

They all peeked out the window and saw the shirtless Natalie Odinson, he had left Halestorms I miss the misery blasting in his car and the windows were down so it was pretty loud. He had some weights in his hands and was flexing his muscles. “I’m here for you, father!” He yelled like really loud! He was so mad because it had taken him those weeks to find his daddy.

 

“I’m so scared and pregnant!!” Thor was sweating because he was so nervous and he was trembling too, but honestly and secretly he was holding hands with Rocket!!!!!

 

“I have the power of lightning too father” Natalie kept talking junk, until Tony himself jumped out of the bushes and tackled him! 

 

The group was shocked and some more people came outside and watched. T’challa was recording the fight on his phone.

 

Natalie was caught off guard but tried wrestling Tony because he’s a big guy and electrocuting him but Tony was dead and didn’t care okay so he just started eating and goring him and it was the grossest thing I’ve ever thought of.

 

But, he defeated Natalie! 

 

And like no one knew if they should cheer or not soooo… awkward silence! And then Bucky Barnes comes out and guns Tony down. It was so gorey and over just like that. But, sometimes dead is better lol.

 

“Noooooo!!!” Thor was having all kinds of emotions from losing his wifey and child all within moments and it caused his water to break. Rocket was ready and rushed a wheelchair over and popped a iv in his arm, he had his nurse cap on too.

 

Inside Shuri’s laboratory, Thor was laying in a hospital bed looking back on the time when he first got rabies and Loki was at his side and cried a little. He decided he was naming his unborn daughter that was about to be born after Loki. 

 

“I would have named it after you Tony but you…. grraaaaaahh!” He pointed his fist at the ceiling dramatically.

 

“Wtf Thor shut up!” Shuri said, putting some gloves on and a mask lol meow!

 

Bruce and Shuri worked long and hard and eventually successfully delivered Thor’s little baby girl…. that was green like Gamora!!!

 

“That is not my baby.” Thor lied, but they all loooked at him and then at the baby and then at a old framed picture of Gamora that Shuri kept on her desk because her brother and Gamoras sister were getting married (okay I know they never met lol who cares!)

 

Just as suddenly, Nebula walked in because she wanted to meet the baby.

 

“You’re not holding my baby!!!” Thor screamed, because the baby looked like her sister, but everyone took it as a little racist. 

“Is that baby green?” Nebula asked, squinting her dark little eyes.

 

“It has meningitis!!” Rocket lied for Thor and shockingly, Nebula believed him!!

**Author's Note:**

> So I totally used to be worse at spelling and now I have a beta reader!! Thank you, boo!


End file.
